1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact member formed by bending from a one-piece sheet metal blank which comprises a contacting slot fitted for the impression of a conductor into the slot and which further comprises a closed end at one side, and side walls directed at right angles to the plane of knife-edge pinch contact legs which limit the contacting slot and placed parallel to the course of a conductor pressed into the contacting slot, as well as comprising two tabs which are respectively cut free from two longitudinal side walls residing opposite one another and directed parallel to the course of the contacting slot and having their free ends bend out of the longitudinal side walls in the direction toward the closed end of the contacting slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a contact member as described above is already known from French Pat. No. 24 54 191. The two tabs cut free from the longitudinal side walls of the contact member are thereby arranged pyramid-like in the direction toward the closed end of the contacting slot. A conductor which is pressed into the contacting slot first presses the tabs apart with their free ends. When they spring back, the tabs then gough into the insulation envelope of the conductor. The tabs can thereby intercept tensile stresses acting on the conductor in the running direction of the conductor and can thus relieve the knife-edge pinch contact location of the contact member.